Love Before Blood
by NERC
Summary: The relationship of Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks throughout their years at Hogwarts.


**AN: Written for round ten of the Quidditch League Competition, prompt - pairing of different blood status: Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related materials**

* * *

 **TED – Before Hogwarts**

"You have to understand, Mr. Tonks, some people will judge you because of who your parents are. Although it is less common now the opinion is still there that only students with magical parents should be accepted."

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA – before Hogwarts**

"Mother, why don't some people's parents have magic?"

"If their parents didn't have magic then neither should they. They are unworthy of it."

"I know that. But why?"

"Andromeda that is enough!"

"Yes Mother."

* * *

 **TED – 1st year**

Ted Tonks was running to the great hall the first time he saw her, or ran into her to be more precise.

"I am so sorry." As Ted helped the girl up to her feet, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. You should watch where you are going."

"Ya, sorry I will."

The girl looked at him for a moment before nodding at him, turning and walking into the great hall.

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA – 1st year**

Andromeda Black was still thinking about the boy she had run into long after she left. She had never seen him before which meant that he wasn't a pureblood. Which – by default – means that she shouldn't talk to him. But she was intrigued. He didn't seem all that different. She couldn't understand what was so bad about the muggleborns.

Andromeda thought about bringing it up with her sister, but she discarded the idea almost imeadatly. Bella would not understand, not at all.

* * *

 **TED – 1st year**

"Ted, come on man, get your head in the game."

Ted's dorm mates had been playing explosive Snap for the past half hour but he simply couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were occupied by the girl he had run into earlier. Who was she?

"Ted? Are you playing or not?"

"I think I'll just watch." He answered, gaining odd looks from his classmates.

"Alright, whoever she is, she better be pretty."

Although he was indeed thinking of a – in his opinion – beautiful girl, he simply laughed and told them that was not what he was thinking about.

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA – 2nd year**

She knew his name now, Ted Tonks. She finally got a class with him this year. She still knew nothing about him though. And for some strange reason she couldn't understand, she wanted to change that.

* * *

 **TED – 3rd year**

"Ted, you have to stop staring at her."

Ted quickly glanced down at his book. "I wasn't staring at anybody."

"Sure you weren't. So who is she?"

"Drop it man, I'm not staring at anyone."

"Ya right, you do know that you are a horrible liar right?"

Ted sighed, yes he knew. He knew he was a horrible liar, he also knew he had just about gotten caught observing the beauty he had run into three years before, Andromeda, he had heard class mates call her.

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA – 4th year**

Four years later Andromeda had almost completely forgotten about the encounter with Ted Tonks. Almost, but not quite. She watched him in class; he had just as much magic as everybody else, and performed better than some of the purebloods. She still couldn't understand why she should hate him.

She was certain he was almost top of the class in History of Magic, a class she was almost failing. She sighed. She had a plan, but no idea if it would work.

* * *

 **TED – 5th year**

Ted was stressed enough with his O.W.L's approaching adding hours of study to his normal routine. Not to mention he had study sessions with a certain Andromeda Black, she had approached him the year before asking if he could help her with History of Magic, he couldn't think of anything else to do other than to oblige. And so stared their secret study sessions. Soon though it was going both ways, each helping the other in whatever area they needed help in.

She had explained she couldn't ask her housemates for help because it would be viewed as weak. So she told nobody, and he told nobody. Because while his friends wouldn't mind the fact that he was giving and receiving help, the fact that she was a Slytherin would have sent them right off the deep end in rage and confusion.

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA – 6th year, October**

She needed to stop the study sessions but she couldn't bring herself to do so. It was not because she didn't enjoy them or because she wasn't learning. Nor was it because she didn't enjoy the company. And that was the problem. She was enjoying the company of a certain Ted Tonks a bit too much. And that worried her to no end.

* * *

 **TED – 6th year, February**

He had a girlfriend, not that he could tell anyone mind you, but he had a girlfriend. He had asked Andromeda out during their scheduled study session. She had agreed but the entire 'study session' was spent with her explaining her family and why they needed to keep it quiet.

* * *

 **ANDROMEDA – 7th year, June**

She was certain now, she loved him. But how was she going to tell her family? They would never understand. Slowly she stared to write a letter. She would never send it, but at least she would know what to say. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **TED – After Hogwarts**

Ted Tonks stood in the apartment he had rented. Andromeda was supposed to be arriving in just under an hour. He had offered to go with her to tell her parents, but she had told him that she would be fine and that he should wait in their apartment. And so here he was, pacing back and forth. So many thing could go wrong, she could be hurt, or worse. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the floo, he rushed into the living room to see Andromeda step out of the fire place. Unharmed and safe.

"Thank Merlin, I was beginning to worry."

"Relax Ted, I'm fine."

"How did it go?"

A dark look passed over her face. "They weren't happy, but I left before they could really say or do anything of note."

"That's good."

She smiled, "Yes it is, now which boxes are we staring with?"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Reviews make me smile.**


End file.
